


Sometimes A Leader Needs Help Too

by Hetalia1912



Series: Sick Hyung Line [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Overworking, Sickfic, Stray Kids are Family, Work In Progress, Worried Stray Kids Ensemble, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Stray Kids Ensemble
Series: Sick Hyung Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558717
Kudos: 26





	Sometimes A Leader Needs Help Too

**7:55 AM**

"You're awake already hyung?"

Chan turned around,slightly startled,to see Jisung standing behind him with his eye half-opened and hair sticking up in all directions."Oh hey sungie."He said,quickly getting over his shock."Yeah I decided to get up early so I could go to the studio and get some more work done."The lie slipped off of his tounge way to easily.

Because to be completely honest,he hadn't slept at all last night.


End file.
